Behind These Hazel Eyes
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. She watched as more tears streamed down her face and threw her brush to her mirror, shattering it. She sat on her bed, covering her face with her hands and cried.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

_"Seems like just yesterday"_  
The 16 years old girl sighed loudly, while staring out by her window.

_"You were a part of me"_  
Her eyes gazed to a side, and she looked at the guy she had always loved.

_"I used to stand so tall"_  
A few tears started running down her face and she wiped them off.

_"I used to be so strong"_  
Her vision turned blurry, and she looked down.

_"Your arms around me tight"_  
She started shaking and held herself, in need for his arms.

_"Everything, it felt so right"_  
They seemed to fit perfectly together.

_"Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong"_  
She had felt loved for the first time in her life.

_"Now I can't breathe"_  
But it had been just so he could impress another girl, and now all of him was gone.  
_  
"No, I can't sleep"_  
All of his friends had mocked her, and she had ran back home.  
_  
"I'm barely hanging on"_  
She still couldn't believe how she had passed through that night.

_"Here I am, once again"_  
She got up, unable to see him longer, and walked to her mirror.  
_  
"I'm torn into pieces"_  
Brushing her hair to a side, she stared at her puffy face.  
_  
"Can't deny it, can't pretend"_  
'How could I seriously thought that he would like me?' she thought.  
_  
"Just thought you were the one"_  
'I could never be that lucky...'  
_  
"Broken up, deep inside"_  
She watched as more tears streamed down her face and threw her brush to her mirror, shattering it.  
_  
"But you won't get to see the tears I cry"_  
She sat on her bed, covering her face with her hands and cried.  
_  
"Behind these hazel eyes"_  
Her red and fluffy eyes shut close as tears continued to cover her face.

_"I told you everything"_  
He had known her real self, unlike the rest.  
_  
"Opened up and let you in"_  
They only wanted one thing.  
_  
"You made me feel alright"_  
He had seemed to really listen.  
_  
"For once in my life"_  
So not like everybody else in her life.  
_  
"Now all that's left of me"_  
'How am I gonna face school tomorrow?'  
_  
"Is what I pretend to be"_  
'Should I just put on a few stunts and deny it all?'  
_  
"So together, but so broken up inside"_  
'Deny that I loved you. Deny that you broke me'  
_  
"'Cause I can't breathe"_  
She panted and fell back on her bed.  
_  
"No, I can't sleep"_  
It hurt too much to think about him again.  
_  
"I'm barely hangin' on"_  
Closing her eyes again, new tears raced down her face.

_

* * *

"Here I am, once again"  
_The next day, at school, she acted as usual.

_"I'm torn into pieces"  
_Shoved a couple of freshmen out of the way. They didn't belong there.

_"Can't deny it, can't pretend"  
_Her hurtful eyes fixed into his as he talked to the girl he truly loved.

_"Just thought you were the one"  
_He kissed the top of the girl's golden hair and met the hazel eyes, but looked away quickly.

_"Broken up, deep inside"  
_Looking down, she walked to her locker and retouched her makeup.

_"But you won't get to see the tears I cry"  
_She looked back by her window and saw as they shared a kiss.

_"Behind these hazel eyes"  
_Wiping a tear, she slammed her locker shut and walked out. _

* * *

"Swallow me then spit me out"  
_She threw her pink lipgloss to the mirror.

_"For hating you, I blame myself"  
_Seeing it wasn't enough, her bag flew next.

_"Seeing you it kills me now"  
_They were the 'It' couple now. She couldn't take it.

_"No, I don't cry on the outside"  
_She rested her back against the bathroom's cold wall and slipped down to the floor, crying.

_"Anymore..."  
_Recomposing a little, she got up, fixed her clothes and walked out... once again. _

* * *

"Here I am, once again"  
_"Hey, girl! Thought you weren't coming!" her best friend exclaimed.

_"I'm torn into pieces"  
_She smirked. "Why wouldn't I?"

_"Can't deny it, can't pretend"  
_The brunette girl rolled her eyes. "Well, you know... with the dance and all..."

_"Just thought you were the one"  
_"Whatever," she muttered, placing her blonde hair away from her face.

_"Broken up, deep inside"  
_She looked to the door right when it opened. They were holding hands.

_"But you won't get to see the tears I cry"  
_She smiled sweetly and he kissed her. She was the girl of his dreams.

_"Behind these hazel eyes"  
_She was the one he was trying to impress all along. _

* * *

"Here I am, once again"  
_She saw them as they sat on the back. After all, it was just a game.

_"I'm torn into pieces"  
_"C'mon! Don't fail this time, Sanders," the cheerleaders' captain told her.

_"Can't deny it, can't pretend"  
_Kate shook her head, her eyes still fixed in Gordo and Lizzie as she giggled.

_"Just thought you were the one"  
_Lizzie whispered something in Gordo's ear and he smiled.

_"Broken up, deep inside"  
_Kate shook her head. She knew she would never get over him.

_"But you won't get to see the tears I cry"  
_But she wouldn't let him see how much she had loved him.

_"Behind these hazel eyes"  
_"Go, HillRidge!" she cheered fakefully. She locked eyes with him for a second. "Go!" 

The End.

**AN: Hell, I know... I really didn't know how to end this...  
Hope u liked it! **

Cya!  
LyG4ever.

**AN2: I know that Kate's eyes aren't hazel, but I just couldn't let Lizzie go through that...**


End file.
